Generally, a lamp is an apparatus configured to generate or adjust light for a specific purpose.
An incandescent bulb, a fluorescent lamp, a neon lamp, or the like may be used as a light source of a lamp, and a light emitting diode (LED) has been recently used as the light source.
LEDs are devices configured to change an electric signal into infrared rays or light using characteristics of a compound semiconductor, and do not use harmful materials such as mercury, and thus have fewer causes of environmental pollution unlike fluorescent lamps.
In addition, a lifetime of an LED is longer than that of an incandescent bulb, a fluorescent lamp, or a neon lamp. In addition, there are advantages in that the LED consumes low power and has excellent visibility due to a high color temperature and less glare when compared to the incandescent bulb, the fluorescent lamp, and the neon lamp.
A lamp unit includes a light source module and a reflector configured to set a directional angle of light emitted from the light source module. Here, the light source module may include at least one LED light source formed on a printed circuit board (PCB).
In addition, the reflector may focus light emitted by an LED light source 1a to emit the light through an opening at a predetermined directional angle and may have a reflective surface at an inner side surface thereof. Such a lamp unit is a lamp configured to focus light emitted from a plurality of LED light sources to generate light, and a lamp in which an LED is used may be used for a backlight, a display device, an illumination lamp, a vehicle display lamp, a head lamp, or the like according to a use thereof.
Particularly, since a lamp unit used in a vehicle is closely related to safe driving of the vehicle, it is very important for a driver of a vehicle adjacent to the driving vehicle to be able to clearly identify a light emitting state thereof.
Accordingly, the lamp unit used in a vehicle has to secure a light quantity sufficient for a safe driving standard and secure an aesthetic function of an exterior of the vehicle.